tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Aegis
This entry is for the heroic team leader Aegis. For the evil Shattered Glass diva, see Aegis (SG) Faction: Autobot Species: Transformer Function: PROJECT MANAGER Rank: 9 AEGIS is a skilled leader and a brilliant tactician. She seems thoughtful and wise well beyond her years. She leads with a strong hand, but an open ear. She is an expert strategist, and tries to plan for every eventuality, so that her team is put at as little risk as possible. In tetrajet mode, she is lightly armed, but capable of reaching Mach 3 easily. In robot mode, she possesses a powerful forcefield with which she protects her teammates. Her capabilities are doubled when paired with those of her brother, Blitzkrieg. Her overcautious nature, however, sometimes impedes her effectiveness. History Pre-MUX History Aegis (then called Auspice) and Blitzkrieg were Decepticon warriors left dying on the field of battle after an intense encounter with the Autobots. While helping the wounded, Alpha Trion took pity on them and helped save the lives of both of them after the other Decepticons had left them behind. Aegis and Blitzkrieg both swore a debt of gratitude to Alpha Trion after that, and have worked as secret agents for him since then. MUX History Aegis is an ally of Alpha Trion's. At his request, she leads a special team called "Cybertron's Salvation," which in addition to performing special operations against the Decepticons is also charged with dispersing hopeful propaganda and training neutrals who wish to fight alongside the Autobots. On May 1st of 2015 (Earth reckoning) The Female Autobots attacked the roadway from Helex to Stanix. During the fight it was so badly damaged by the fighting and acid rain that the Decepticons will likely have to use the Helex/Stanix tunnel to move shipments from Fort Scyk to Castle Decepticon. In March of 2016 Aegis helped turn back an attack by the Seacons on the Central Spaceport in Ibex. She then went after them in the sewers beneath Ibex, but was defeated by Snaptrap. Future Aegis A future version of her was given a powerful new body by Arcane, and attempted to come with Vector Trion to the past to help save Cybertron from destruction, but was killed in the process. Logs/Reports 2015 * March 7 - "Victory in Polyhex" - Aegis reports on a successful attack on Polyhex. 2016 * March 22 - "Seacon Attack on Ibex" - The Seacons attack the Central Spaceport in Ibex * March 22 - "Seacon Attack in Ibex" - Aegis reports on the attack on the Central Spaceport. * March 27 - "Beneath Ibex" - Aegis leads the hunt for the Seacons responsible for the attack on the Central Spaceport. * March 27 - "Seacons Still At Large" - Aegis reports on her unsuccessful attempt to bring in the Seacons. 2018 * February 05 - "Knightmare Encounter" - Aegis encounters Knightmare in the Neutral Territories of Cybertron. * July 21 - "And Then She Walked In"/"I Need Your Help" - Aegis gives Jazz a new mission. 2019 * June 25 - "Domestic Orders" - Aegis takes command of Cybertron's planetary forces. * September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" - The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Aegis is a Priestess of Primus, and seeks to scour Cybertron of anyone she doesn't seem worthy. AEGIS is a self-appointed Priest of Primus, and seeks to scour Cybertron of anyone she doesn't seem worthy. Her high collar and tower shield denote her belief in the protection provided by Primus as she observes her dark rituals and religious duties. In the mortal plane, she defers to Alpha Trion, who has convinced her that he is Primus’s voice on Cybertron and the closest link to her god. At his command she will kill instantly and without mercy, even if it were her brother Blitzkrieg, one of the few she feels shows proper devotion. References * Aegis @ Wikipedia Category:Autobot Command Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Female Autobots Category:Female Characters Category:Salvation Category:TP-only characters Category:Female Transformers